Taker of Souls
The Taker of Souls (also known as Shaitan and Abomination Mia in ascended form) is a Demon summoned from Naturom Demonto (remake version of Necronomicon Ex-Mortis) who possessed all five characters and featured as the main antagonist of Evil Dead (remake). The Taker of Souls killed and possessed Mia's friends as well as taking their souls required for an ascension. The Abomination's appearance looked like a blood soaked mock-up version of Mia. Mia eventually killed it after after a brutal struggle which cost her hand. Biography Background and First Victim Like the Kandarian, the Taker of Souls is the incorporeal entity from another world that can be summoned by a variant of the Necronomicon which in this case is called, Naturom Demonto. The first time It went on a rampage, it possessed a teenager and caused chaos where it killed it's host's mother before it fled into the woods, the possessed girl was captured by rednecks working for the father of the victim. An old lady assisted the rednecks and the girl's father in a ritual to have the possessed victim burned alive to ensure that the Taker of Souls won't take another victim. The father then burned "her" alive where Taker of Soul roars in the mixture of pain and pleasure in spite of being helpless in the situation. The Taker of Souls released a defiant roar as the man shot its host in the head with a shotgun, killing both it and it's host. Summoned and Possessing Mia The Taker of Souls was unwittingly summoned when Eric deciphered a passage in the Naturom Demonto out loud, where it immediately made it’s way to the cabin and found the perfect host, Mia, whom was walking in a circle. It revealed it’s presence to the girl in humanoid form which Mia perceived as the twisted, Deadite version of Mia herself. Soon after, Mia tries to escape from the cabin with the car, which she crashes car, Mia gets out and flees with the Taker of Souls in pursuit. Once Mia tripped to the vines, it appeared before her in it’s humanoid form and vomited a tar-like vine that crawls to her leg and goes into her skirt, raping her and claimed her as it’s host. After being possessed, David finds Mia curled up in front of an oak tree, scared out of her mind. Back at the cabin, she tells David that she thinks that there is an evil force in there with them, but everyone passes this off as an attempt to get out of the cabin because of withdrawal. David later goes into the cellar to remove the dead cats, taking the bag of cats outside where he finds Grandpa, their dog, wounded by a hammer. At the moment there is a flash back of Mia beating grandpa not long after possession, presumably before she was found by others. David goes inside the cabin to find Mia, where Olivia then tells him that she's in the shower. Mia burns herself badly in the shower by turning the hot water on full blast, fulfilling part of the Book's prophecy, about the symptoms of the possessed. David begins to drive her to a hospital, but is stopped when he finds that the road has become flooded by a river of rapid high current water that is impossible to cross. Back at the cabin, The Taker had finally gained total control over Mia's body, it causes her to walk in the living area with a shotgun and shoots David in the shoulder. As this happened, the unseen force bursts through the cabin door and flies to Mia. Through her body, Taker of Souls screams as a demonic voice taunts the group, and remarks "You're all going to die tonight" in multiple simultaneous voices. Claiming the Souls When Mia falls, David tells Olivia to grab the shotgun, but this is what Taker of Soul planned: Under it's influence, Mia grabs Olivia's arm as her eyes turn from blue to yellow as she tackles her, right before vomiting a river of blood all over Olivia's face. In retaliation, Olivia throws her into the cellar and Eric locks her in. As Mia tries to break through the cellar, the angered Olivia stated that she would use more sedatives which David agrees, but Eric stated that it won't work at all as they dealing with otherworldly forces. Shortly after, Olivia goes off to clean herself up, but becomes possessed from the blood. As shown in the book, Olivia begins cutting off her face with a knife as a worried Eric finds her. Olivia, now a Deadite, attacks him with the knife and stabs him multiple times with a syringe when the latter caught her cutting her own face into glasgow smile. Injured, Eric manages to stay alive and kills her with the lid of the toilet's tank. Natalie, whom was asked by David to get some supplies, started hearing noises coming from the cellar and goes closer to investigate. Natalie is then tricked into entering the cellar by the Taker of Souls whom uses Mia's crying voices as bait. Once Natalie realized that it was a trap, she attempted to escape, only to be pinned by the possessed Mia who bites into Natalie's left hand after trying to defend herself with a box cutter. Mia then proceeds to grab the box-cutter and splits her own tongue before kissing Natalie. David fortunately interferes as this happens, where he immediately forces them apart. Taker of Soul then states that Mia's soul is "being raped in hell.". Angry, David chains the cellar shut. Later, Natalie's hand becomes infected as an evil disease spreads throughout her arm, Natalie falls to the floor and is almost taken over but manages to resist, she immediately grabs the electric knife, intending to cut it off. The Taker of Souls opposes this, telling her to leave it alone, only to cackle when she cuts it off anyway as the attempt was futile. Meanwhile, Eric tells David about the Taker of Sous' plan: Once the evil consumes five souls, the sky will bleed once again, and the Abomination shall rise from hell. He also tells him that the only way to save Mia's soul is to kill her, either through a live burial, bodily dismemberment, or purification by fire. David is hesitant at first, until Natalie, now another Deadite, attacks the two men with a screwdriver. Both terribly injured, David finally shoots a gun in her other arm and blows it off. Natalie, who is seemingly no longer under the Deadite's influence, asks David, "Why are you hurting me?" and "Why does my face hurt?" then dies from blood loss. Expelled from Mia After a while, David brings Eric outside the cabin. David, making up his mind, decides to throw gasoline all over the cabin to burn the place down. However, Mia begins to sing a lullaby when they were both young as children, which is a trap. Upon hearing this, David finds it impossible to kill her. Instead, he plans to bury her outside the cabin and collects a few supplies. A moment later, he goes down into the cellar to capture her, but she attacks him with the box-cutter. She then shoves his head underwater and begins to drown him. Suddenly, Eric appears and hits her over the head, knocking her unconscious, but not before getting stabbed by Mia's box-cutter. David, now saved, mourns Eric's death. As David begins to bury Mia, she seemingly wakes up as herself, telling David she couldn't breathe and panics. David continues to bury her, knowing if he releases her, she will attack him. Furious that the lullaby which it sang previously as self-defence attempt backfires, it angrily uses both his and Mia's past against him, only to fail with David eventually burying her and Taker of Soul alive, resulting in it being expelled from Mia's body. Murdering David David succeeds in reviving Mia, After a short reunion between siblings, David tells her to wait by the car while he goes back inside to get the car keys. Inside, he grabs the keys, catching an eye of a picture of Mia, Eric, Olivia and him sitting on a couch, smiling at the camera. When David continues to turn around with a sorrowful look overcoming his face, he gets stabbed in the neck with a pair of pliers by a possessed Eric. David manages to escape as Eric watches him. Mia, seeing her brother injured, she attempts to escape with him, but he stops her and proceeds to push her out the door and lock it. Despite Mia's screams, David shoots the canister of gasoline inside, igniting the whole cabin in flames, killing himself and Eric. Abomination With five souls taken, it was able to emerge as the Abomination and attacks Mia. It grabs her wrist and causes minor burns. Mia pulls away, frightened as she witnesses the Abomination rising from the ground. She then goes and runs to the car, but drops the keys while she tried to start the engine. The Abomination, breaking through the window, grabs and burns her leg, causing Mia to escape through the other door. Panicking, she crawls through the small hole where Grandpa, the dog, was found and finds her way to the supply room, where she obtains a chainsaw. The Abomination, finding her, attempts to attack Mia as she squeezes herself between a shelf and a wall. Injured in the shoulder and knee, Mia breaks herself out from the supply room, crawling underneath the car. As she starts up the chainsaw, the Abomination approaches the car, and loses both of her legs by the chainsaw. Mia manages to slip out from underneath the car, but The Abomination flips the car like a paper, as it crashes onto Mia's hand, forcing her to rip it off to escape. As the Abomination approaches, Mia picks up the chainsaw and shoves it into the Abomination's face, slicing her in half through body. It sinks back within a pool of blood in the ground as the blood rain ceases. With the Taker of Soul's defeat, Mia picks up the buckthorn necklace and wears it as she processes through the recent events before limping away. Just when dawn breaks over the blood-drenched woods, it reveals that the book that has started everything, flips itself closed. It is unclear whether the Abomination is defeated or if the cycle will be repeated. Powers and Abilities The Taker of Souls shows a number of abnormal behaviors and traits unlike regular Deadites or even the Kandarian Demon. It has tendency to hurt itself before eventually attacking its victims, whether for scare tactics or for mere pleasure (or most likely, a combination of both). The Taker of Souls' Deadites are also very different compared to regular Deadites; being far more zombie-like and masochistic in behavior and displaying less intelligence and being less talkative compared to regular Deadites; however, they are far more durable and are able to continue attacking in spite of severe injuries, except complete destruction of the brain. It could also be said that the Taker of Souls is extremely aggressive compared to most Deadites and even the Kandarian Demon; it displays none of the sadistic humor that regular Deadites are known for while displaying a tendency to horrifically mutilate its possessed victims. Even initially, it has few speaking lines during the course of the film, suggesting that when summoned, it was weak before gaining enough souls until it is powerful enough to communicate with the others. The Taker of Souls possesses a number of powers similar to the Kandarian, which are: *'Demonic Body Manifestation:' It has the ability to physically manifests itself while not possessing someone. Initially, taking the form of a twisted version of Mia when it chased and violated her. Later, once it acquired five souls, it eventually summons the Abomination, which served as its true form: a twisted monster that mimicked a nude female human. This form is dubbed as Abomination Mia. *'Supernatural Durability:' Displayed as the Abomination Mia when it was not bothered when both of its legs are sliced off by Mia in a surprise attack from under the jeep. When previously possessing Mia, the Taker of Souls also displayed this by withstanding the injuries on her tongue when she cut in two with a box cutter. *'Possession:' It can possesses a victim in gruesome ways, where in Mia's case was raping her with tar-like vine. *'Supernatural Strength:' Displayed as Abomination Mia, where it can shatter glasses simply by thrusting them and flip a jeep where Mia hides like lifting a paper. *'Thermokinesis:' Displayed as Abomination Mia, where it burns Mia's hand with a mere touch. *'Soul Collecting and Empowerment:' It requires five souls to summon Abomination, its true physical form that was trapped in hell. Trivia *Like the Kandarian Demon, the Taker of Souls possessed many of the main character's friends, leading to having them kill for either revenge or protecting others. *The Taker of Souls is the remake counterpart of the Kandarian Demon, fulfilling the same function and having similar powers but with direct control over one of the character. Category:Demons Category:Deadites Category:Deadite Antagonists Category:Evil Dead 2013 Characters